Kissin You
by Soluna125
Summary: Sango finally gives in and kisses Miroku. It's a sweet simple story. Song fic to Miranda Cosgrove Kissin You. Sango and Miroku :  R&R plz amd thank you.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kissin you by Miranda Cosgrove**

**Kissin you**

_Sparks fly _

_It's like electricity _

_I might die When I forget how to breathe _

We sat in a circle around a dim fire. Inuyasha got up to go in a tree. A few minutes after he left Kagome got up and said she would find more wood for the fire. You came closer to me and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. I giggled as always and you rewarded me with your beautiful smile.

_You get closer and there's _

_No where in this world I'd rather be _

I felt your hand move from my shoulder down towards my waist. The anger had began to rise in me until I felt it stop on my hips and a tug pulling me in closer, and then you kissed my cheek slowly.

_Time stops _

_Like everything around me _

_Is frozen _

_And nothing matters but these _

_Few moments when you open my mind to things _

_I've never seen _

I turned my face timidly and met your lips in a slow peck. Our eyes locked and I could feel heat rise in my cheeks. You came closer to me, unsure if I wanted to kiss you again, but I did. My lips met yours the rest of the way and we kissed for longer this time. My heart beat increased to an unimaginable rate.

_'Cause when I'm kissing you _

_My senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find _

_Falls right into place _

_You're all that it takes _

_My doubts fade away _

_When I'm kissing you_

Your other hand made its way to the other side of my waist where you pulled me up on my knees as I got on mine. My hands stretched over and made a loop around your neck so I was able to hold you in. Your wrapped up hand managed to get tangled up in my hair as my bow fell out.

_When I'm kissing you _

_It all starts making sense _

_And all the questions _

_Ive been asking in my head _

_Like are you the one should I really trust _

_Crystal clear it becomes _

_When I'm kissing you _

I was so wrapped up in the kiss that I didn't notice Inuyasha and Kagome come back to camp. "Wow Sango. Your even worse than that lechor." I instantly detached myself from Miroku and turned to look at our friends.

"Gosh Inuyasha you have to ruin everything." Kagome said looking at him with daggers in her eyes.

"We didn't know you were coming back so soon." You said standing in front of me to shield me from the glares of our friends.

"It's ok Miroku. You don't have to apologize." Kagome said smiling.

"Yeah they do. What the hell do you think this is? Get to a room next time and you can both do what you want there." Inuyasha yelled obviously annoyed. Kagome once again gave him the look of death.

"Let's just all go to bed." I said from behind Miroku embarrassment was coated all over my face. You turned around to look at me and gave me a half smile. Everyone complied and went to their designated areas to sleep.

_Past loves _

_They never got very far _

_Walls up made sure _

_I guarded my heart _

_And I promised I wouldn't do this _

_Till I knew it was right for me _

I woke up feeling refreshed. I looked around camp to see that you were the only one up with me.

"Morning sleepy head." You said as you walked up to me and sat down.

"Hi." I said looking down. "Miroku...I need to tell you something." You looked directly at me giving me your undivided attention. "Well, yesterday was nice but..." I trailed off.

"Did I do something wrong?" Your voice became worried.

"No. No. You did nothing wrong. In fact you did everything right. But Inuyasha was right as well. We shouldn't just kiss in front of everyone like that."

"Well why not? We're engaged and I don't see how kissing my fiancé is wrong?" You were suddenly upset.

"It's not but maybe it makes the others feel...uncomfortable. So maybe we can just calm it down."

_But no one (no one) _

_No guy that I met before _

_Could make me (make me) _

_Feel so right and secure _

_And have you noticed _

_I lose my focus _

_And the world around me disappears _

"Whatever Sango. You shouldn't concern yourself so much of what others think of you so much." You stood up as if you were done talking.

"I don't!" I said exasperated. How could you accuse me of such stupidity? How could the sweet sensitive Miroku I know be so mean to me. "I don't care what anyone thinks. Especially not you Miroku!" I was annoyed.

"I always knew you were nothing but a bitch." Your voice was low and dripped venom. It felt like you drove a knife into my heart. I walked away hurt and upset.

_I've never felt nothing like this _

_You're making me open up _

_No point in even trying to fight this _

_It kinda feels like it's love _

Our group set out again. I walked in the front of our group and Miroku resumed our usual position all the way in the back. Kagome ran up to me.

"What's wrong Sango? How come your not walking with Miroku?" She asked truly concerned. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know just want to be by myself I guess."

"Sango you can talk to me. I'll always be here for you." You sent me a sad smile.

"I know Kagome." I smiled brightly. "You're such a good friend." You smiled at me back and continued to walk by my side. We talked about random unimportant stuff. I was glad she was such a good friend.

"May I talk to Sango for a moment?" You asked as Kagome gave me a look and slowed her pace to get back in line next to Inuyasha. You looked at me for a long time.

"What?" I asked indifferent.

"Sango what I said before was wrong and untrue. I'm really sorry. But it hurts my feelings to know you don't want to be seen kissing me."

"That's not what I said. Its not even what I meant. I just don't think we have to put our actions out for display so everyone can see us."

"I know that's what you mean now and I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too." I said smiling sheepishly. You wrapped your arm around my waist and we walked like that. "See I don't care what others think." I continued as we just entered a village.

"Then kiss me." You said smirking.

"No. Others might see us." I said blushing.

"You see you do care what others think." You said.

"To an extent." I said truthfully.

"Told you."

"I know how to not care what others think." I said as I stopped walking. You stopped walking as well and looked at me. I got on my tiptoes and leaned my face in for a kiss.

_Cause when I'm kissing you _

_My senses come alive _

_Almost like the puzzle piece _

_I've been trying to find _

_Falls right into place _

_You're all that it takes _

_My doubts fade away _

_When I'm kissing you _

You caught my lips and we kissed. Your tongue licked my bottom lip and asking for entrance and I allowed for it by parting my lips as your tongue explored every inch of my mouth. I slipped my tongue back into your mouth as they wrestled. It felt as we were the only ones there even though I heard Inuyasha's comments and Kagome hushing him and telling him how nice we looked.

_When I'm kissing you _

_It all starts making sense _

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head _

_Like are you the one should I really trust_

_Crystal clear it becomes_

_When I'm kissing you_

I broke our kiss and looked up at you. "See I don't care what any one but you think." You put yourforehead down to touch mine as I closed my eyes in content as you pulled me in closer and wrapped your arms around my waist and mine wrapped around your neck.

"I love you Sango." You whispered.

"I love you too Miroku." I whispered back.

"Hurry the hell up. You think we wanna wait here forever for you two to suck eachothers tonsils out." We let go of each other and turned around to face the group. Inuyasha was pissed. Kagome had tears in her eyes and wore a smile on her face. Villagers walked by and smiled sweetly at us. I put my head to lean on Miroku's chest.

"If we keep this up we might have to get married tomorrow." You said as I smiled.

**A/N: Yay! I know I don't usually do Sango and Miroku but I thought I would do something different. I like the story i'm happy it came out the way it did. Read and Review. (please be nice) Let me know what you think so my next story will come out better hopefully.**


End file.
